


Clap Back

by EttaMills



Series: Terrible Exs and How to Smit Them [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Dickbag Ex-boyfriends, M/M, Phichit is secretly terrifying, Skating squad goals, Victor wants to be intimidating, but he is three sheets to the wind, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 02:35:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9154033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EttaMills/pseuds/EttaMills
Summary: Yuuri had thought that going to college in a different country would lessen the chances of running into one's ex.Apparently not.However, it is soon clear that you can't go after Ice Skating's number one katsudon without dealing with the squad.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Well, you asked, and I, being off from work for the past few days, have written in response.
> 
> You don't technically don't have to read the first part, but you might be hella confused without it. I loved a lot of your ideas from the comments and tried to incorporate many of them!

" Yuuri!" echoed a voice across a near empty skating ring.

The skater, exiting from the changing rooms and still wiping his hair from his after- competition shower, jolted his head to where he was being called.

Yuuri Katsuki had just finished his first grand prix skating event, flying from St. Petersburg to Chicago for Skate America with his fiancée/coach, Viktor Nikiforov.

The competition had been stiff this year, with every skater upping his game to face off against the legendary Russian in his final year.

This year, Yuuri had been happy when the announcements had placed his first skate in the same cup Phichit again, and also quite relieved that Viktor had been placed in the Rostelecom Cup, so they would not have to be rivals until the final, if he indeed made it.

So far, skating both against and with Viktor was proving to be difficult, but possible as the two men strived hard to complete their goals. Yakov ran his older pupil ragged in training, but it did nothing to affect Yuuri's relationship with his coach.

Sure, they got upset or tired, frustrated from their packed schedule, but at the end of the day, they got to go home together and cool down, content to pass out on their bed in silence.

Now, all their hard work had paid off, with Yuuri placing silver in the American trial, barley etched out by Otabek and followed closely by Phichit.

Yuuri's theme this year had been decided to be "strength to hold on", with the idea of holding on to not just Viktor, but to his skating career and his free skate and short program had displayed that to his best advantage.

With his first competition closed, Yuuri felt comfortable relaxing for a bit, and had told the other skaters, including Emil and Seung Gil Lee (who had been convinced into joining by a smiling Thai boy who made the Korean blush in a suspicious but adorable manner) that he would join them for a celebratory dinner after his shower and was just heading out when he was distracted.

" Yuuri Katsuki! I don't believe it!" said the tall man quickly approaching him.

Yuuri recognized that stride with little difficultly, and memories of his brazen fiancée posting a picture to mock the very man heading towards him made the skater begin to sweat in nervousness.

" Ah. A-alexander." He said quietly, looking around for an excuse to escape this uncomfortable situation. Sadly, almost everyone had cleared out, with only a few workers cleaning up.

" Aw, Yuuri. Why so formal? After all, one you have seen someone naked, you can called them by a nickname." The bulky man winked, finally close enough to reach out and clap a hand on the shorter man's shoulder.

Yuuri stared at the offending appendage before slowly stepping out of the Spaniard’s reach.

"Um, sure. Yes, well, what an odd coincidence that you are here. It has been, what 5, 6 years?" the paler man trailed off, adjusting his bag on his shoulder.

A booming laugh erupted from the man, making Yuuri flinch at the sound.

" Yeah, about. So imagine my surprise when I get this random message that I have been tagged in a photo by this weird skater I don't know, bragging about _your_ sex life."

Ah. So it was about that embarrassing photo.

Yuuri had begged Viktor to take it down, but the childish man had not only refused, but had made it his home screen picture. He had also apparently sent a cropped copy to Phichit, as when the Thai skater had showed Yuuri something on his phone a few days earlier, the Japanese man had noticed his face from that photo was his picture ID.

Was it weird that his best friend used a picture of him in a post-sex haze as an ID photo? It felt weird, but also, it was Phichit, so it was hard to tell.

" Oh, right. I am so sorry about that. Viktor gets in these moods. I hope he didn't embarrass you?" Yuuri asked congenially, already getting ready to end the conversation. It was surprising that the other skaters, let alone Viktor, hadn't tracked him down yet.

" Actually, I got a lot of shit from my teammates over it, talking about how they couldn't believe I let a " hot piece of Asian ass" like that go. It was really humiliating." Alex said casually, closing in.

Said ' piece of ass' was now extremely uncomfortable. Time to go.

" Well, again I’m sor-"

" You should make it up by buying me a cup of coffee," he said in a friendly voice, already guiding him out of the arena.

" Oh, no, the guys are waiting for me so maybe some other time-" again, Yuuri was cut off.

" Oh, we won't be long, I promise. Just down the street is a private cafe. Come on, you skate with those guys all year round. Don't you have time to catch up with an old college friend?"

Yuuri was suddenly remembering how this man never liked to listen to his suggestions.

Still, it was sort of his fault that the hockey player was mocked by his team, so maybe a quick drink wouldn’t hurt . . .

  **. . .  
**

Of course, it couldn't be a quick drink.

Alex had taken him to a nearby cafe and sat him down, before he began talking about his career in hockey since he graduated.

" Yeah, then a few years ago I was traded here, to Chicago. It's great and all, but my team hasn't won a cup yet, so I think it might be time for me to move on. I mean, the whole point is winning, right?"

" I guess . . . . " Yuuri agreed, not really paying attention, instead trying to control the hundreds of texts being sent to him from Viktor and Phichit, the first who had begun drinking early and wanted to know where he was, the second because he couldn't control Yuuri's drunken lover who was slowly losing his clothes.

A quick reply of ' _I am sorry, I ran into an old friend and he wanted to catch up- I’ll make it there when I can'_ was sent, before Yuuri noticed his company had grown silent.

Looking up, he found the man squinting at him in an odd fashion.

" What?" Yuuri asked, wiping his mouth for left over stains from his hot chocolate.

" Nothing, it's just . . . were you always this cute? I thought that when I saw the picture. You look cuter."

Yuuri made a face that he was sure was rude, but hearing that his ex thought he was cute didn't exactly make him happy.

" Oh. Thanks I guess."

Alex clicked his tongue before reaching over a grabbing Yuuri’s hand.

" What's wrong, Yuuri? Are you not having a good time with me? We used to have such good times."

Yuuri pulled his hand back like he was burned.

" Alex. Let's be serious. Why are you here?"

Leaning back, arms rested behind his head, Alex smirked.

" Hey, how about we go back to my place? For old times sake?" He proposed, grinning in a way that he must have thought was charming.

" _Excuse me?_ " he asked in a tense tone. This man was cockier than JJ, and that was really saying something. " I have a _fiancée._ And am extremely not interested."

The broad man scoffed, but still keep on his stupid smirk.

" Oh, come one now. You can't tell me that creepy boyfriend of yours satisfies you. I've seen a couple of videos with him, of his skating. He moves like a woman, which can't be enough for you, since we both know you aren't exactly a topper. Come on, don't be such a goodie goodie."

The Japanese man jumped out of his seat, for the first time in his 24 years feeling like punching someone in the mouth.

" Are you kidding me? Okay, I’m done, we are done here." He moved to leave. It would probably not be good for him to start a fight right after a competition. The media would have a field day, and the ISU might even ban him for the rest of the season. Instead, Yuuri turned toward the door, ready to go meet his friends and fiancée, when a wall of flesh and bone stopped him.

" Hey Alex. Sorry we are late." Boomed the large man, towering over the smaller Asian skater.

Yuuri gripped his bag close to his body, watching as two more men surrounded him, shaking hands with the asshole still sitting at the table.

" Hey, isn't this that cute Korean boy you used to hook up with in college?" asked one of the other men. Yuuri looked over and briefly recognized him as another man that used to skate on the hockey team in Detroit.

" Yeah. I brought him out to reminisce, but now he is being rude and trying to blow me off." Alex responded, finally standing.

With the four large men surrounding him, and none of the few other patrons paying any attention, Yuuri felt his stomach drop. He wanted to push his way out, but suddenly the walls were closing in and the men were leering.

His breathing became stilted and vision was beginning to get a little blurry.

 _Breathe, Yuuri. Deep breathes. Picture home, us on the couch, Makkachin snoring on the floor. Think of the hot springs and of your mothers home cooking_ he heard Viktor say, a calming tactic the silver haired man had learned early on, when he had started to understand Yuuri’s anxiety and panic attacks a little better. He would tell his skater to repeat the mantra, helping the panic ebb away.

However, what really helped the panic fad was the heavy feeling of being surrounded suddenly leaving, a strong arm wrapping around his shoulders.

Looking up, he met the gleaming eyes of Emil, who stood just as tall as the hockey skaters.

" Yuuri! We have been looking everywhere for you! Luckily, Phichit knew how to track your phone!" he boomed, creating a distance between him and the other men. With years of extreme sports toning his body, the skater looked just as large as the surrounding figures.

Before he had time to really register the Czech man's words, however, two other bodies had squeezed between him and the menacing hockey players.

" Alex! It has been _so long_! If you had wanted to catch up with old friends, why did you not invite me too?" Phichit pouted, standing chest to chest with the man.

Even though the Thai skater was a good head shorter that the Spanish man, he seemed to be much more intimidating, making the taller man shrink down.

Yuuri looked to his left, finding Lee Seung Gil casually placing himself on Yuuri's side, away from another of the hockey jerks, and a gentle pressure on his shoulder let him know that Otabek had also joined the group.

" Yuuuurrrriiiiiiii" whined an accented voice in his ear, and suddenly Emil was gone and Yuuri was wrapped up in a familiar embrace.

The tension of the previous moment drained from his body and he relaxed against Viktor's chest, leaning in as the man tucked his nose in the crook of his neck and inhaled.

The moment was broken, as Alex huffed before telling his buddies that it was time to go.

" Wait, wait!" yelled the Russian, untangling himself from his dark-eyed lover to move in front of the offensive man.

" You are Alex, no? Yuuri has told me so much about you! Well, no actually he just told me you were a huge ass, but that is okay, because now he is mine and you just get to play with your hand instead." he snared with a shark-like smile.

Alex sputtered, face red but gave no response.

" Did you like the picture I sent? It was so sexy! Although, that is the only one you will get from us, the rest are for my eyes only." Viktor purred, moving back to his stunned fiancée.

The man looked like he was going to give a response, but when he moved forward, Phichit gave a whistle and glared, making the hockey player step back.

The figure skaters quietly watched as the four men began their exit, but Yuuri stepped away before they made it out the door.

" A-and I want you to know that Viktor satisfies me in every single way, unlike your . . your tiny penis!" he yelled boldly, causing most of his fellow skaters to jolt in surprise, while Viktor and Phichit let out twin laughs and clapped.

Alex grimaced and headed to the exit as quickly as possible, the last thing he heard was " And I am Japanese, you geography challenged d-douche nozzle!"

**. . .**

Later, after the drama of the day had settled, Yuuri was tucked into the hotel bed, Viktor snoozing happily next to him, water and aspirin already set out for the next morning on the nightstand.

Letting the events of the day fade from his bones, the black- haired man strolled through his twitter, replying to numerous congrats on his making the podium and sending a few will wishes to his friends in the upcoming Skate Canada.

However, upon looking at the accounts of the various skaters he followed, he noticed a trend.

Many of his friends were tweeting at a certain local hockey team.

 

 **Yuri_Plisetsky** @ChicagoHockey - _T_ _his is what a winner looks like. Thought you would like to see since you have no trophies of your own #SkatingClapBack_

Attached was a picture of Yuri with his golden and silver metals.

 

 **Mila_Babe** @ChicagoHockey - _You know, I dated a couple of hockey players before, but never from Chicago. Unfortunately, word around the rink is that you guys can't quite . . . get me there. #NoPencilsAllowed #SkatingClapBack_

 

 **Christophe-gc** @ChicagoHockey - _Heard that the local hockey team has trouble keeping up with us figure skaters. Guess you lack the prowess we have ;D #WeGotStamina #SkatingClapBack_

Even the Russian currently snoring in his sleep had gotten in on the action before he went comatose

 

 **V-Nikiforov** @ChicagoHockey _You talk really big, but I hope you can put your skates were your mouth is #SeeYouIn2018 #SkatingClapBack_.

Along with the tweet was a pic of Viktor posing with his Olympic gold metals.

 

Yuuri wanted to be embarrassed, really he did, but he was too busy being touched that these people that he, barely two years ago, would have never thought would want to be friends with him, were defending him against a jerk ex he didn't really care about. It was touching, to say the least.

However, he was confused at his best friend's tweet, a simple

 

 **Phichit+chu** @ChicagoHockey - _I guess some people never learn their lessons. Oh well, too many falls on the ice will do that to a person's already small brain. #SkatingClapBack_

Remember the odd exchange between the two tanned skaters; Yuuri was quick to shoot off a text to his Thai friend.

 _Hey, why is Alex afraid of you?_ : **Me**

The reply was instant, not surprising since the phone was practically glued to the man's hand

 

 **Phichit-chan:** _I have no idea what you are talking about <3_

 

Yuuri laughed, before dialing Phichit's number

"Yeesssss?" a sly voiced answered in a hushed tone.

" Phichit. I have a feeling I don't want to know, right?" Yuuri replied, trying to stay quiet as well.

" Haha, probably not. Just know that I care for you and only want you to be happy. Both on the ice and off it." the cheery boy said, affection bleeding from his tone.

Yuuri moved to lie down on his bed, resting his head on Viktor's chest.

" I know. I care for you too. And I _am_ happy, happier than I ever thought I would deserve. " He whispered like he was telling a secret.

There was quiet on the other end for a beat, before Phichit finally replied.

" You deserve all the happiness in the world. And I know Viktor will do everything in his power to give it too you. "

Shifting to look at the man, watching silver eyelashes twitch as he dreamed, Yuuri smiled softly.

" Yeah. What about you? Are you happy?"

From the other side of the line, Yuuri could hear a soft mumble, a voice too deep to be his friend, sounding tired. He heard his friend coo tenderly before turning his attentions back to his phone.

" I think I am. Or, at least, I’m on my way there. But that's a conversation for down the road. It's late and we have flights to catch tomorrow."

The Japanese man hummed in agreement.

" Goodnight Phichit. See you at the finals. I'll be the one with the gold metal at the top of the podium."

The twinkling laugh sounded from his friend.

" You must be confused, because that is where I will be. But I digress. Good night Yuuri. Sweet dreams."

As the call disconnected, Yuuri rested his phone under his pillow and cuddled close to the warm body beside him, dreams as sweet as they ever were.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I am a sucker for the sulky guy falling for the literal ray of human sunshine. 
> 
> I am, in fact, aware that the Chicago hockey team is the Blackhawks, however, I didn't really want to associated them with the shitty characters I created to play for them, plus they just won the Stanley Cup a few years ago, so for now, Alex plays for Generic American hockey team #4
> 
> Why IS Alex so afraid of an adorable Thai fanboy? Well, that's a story for the final part of this ridiculous trilogy of trolling. Stay tuned if you want to see more of cute, college roommate antics, more Victuuri snuggles and a healthy dose of Seungchuchu ( the ship names in this fandom are wild)
> 
> See everyone next time~


End file.
